Customer relationship management (CRM) systems are widely used by business entities to manage disparate aspects of customer interaction. Some of these aspects involve customer communication regarding one or more services provided by a given business entity. However, such communication often occurs in unstructured and/or indirect ways, such as the dissemination of feedback via social media, where the customer may not directly be addressing the service-providing business entity, but rather to the public at large. For example, a customer may air grievances about limited and/or crippled functionality relating to the service via a public Internet forum. Currently, many conventional techniques inadequately address such unstructured and/or indirect customer communications, and as a result, may provide a less than optimal level of support to customers that communicate indirectly.